Trapped
by Seru-chan
Summary: Alone in a dark room, Mikan is trapped. Implied NatsuMikan.


**Warning: Please note the rating.**

**All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Trapped**

* * *

_Where... am I?_

Sakura Mikan woke up to find herself in a pitch black room. She couldn't see or hear anything. She tried to move, but she found herself trapped. There were strange weights on her wrists. She tried to escape, but whatever thing that was keeping her captive was strong.

"Is anyone there...?" she mumbled through the darkness, her lips quivering. _What if there're ghosts?_ she panicked. She hated ghosts more than anything! She couldn't shout. She was too afraid. Instead, a waterfall of tears started falling from her eyes. "No... No... No..." she chanted nervously, as she bit her lip.

Then, she heard breathing. It was on top of her, she was sure. The air was warm on her face. She closed her eyes. _Kami!_, she inwardly screamed. _There's a ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Hotaruuuuu! Save me!_

The breathing continued. It was on a regular pace now. Somehow, it smelled a bit like... mints? Yes, it definitely was mint! But still! She shivered when she felt the continuous warm breath on her face. What was this? _Who_ was this? Mikan tried to resist the weight again but it was futile.

It stopped.

"Eh?" Mikan exclaimed, surprised. "Is anyone there...? Anyone?" she asked again.

Chills went through the girl's body when she felt the breath near her ears. How did it get there? Mikan's tears began flooding her face.

It said something.

Mikan listened closely.

"I...di...ot."

Mikan's eyes suddenly slanted into a glare. Her face flushed in anger.

"NA-TSU-ME!!!!" she shouted, wrecking the silence inside the dark place. "LET ME GO, NATSUME YOU BIG BAKA!" She began fighting back, stronger than before after she found out that it wasn't a ghost after all. She began kicking her legs, hoping to hit her offender, but she couldn't reach.

The grip on her wrists was tighter.

"You can't escape now," Hyuuga Natsume said in a deep voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? LET ME GO!" shouted the girl who said everything in her extreme sort of way. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was beating fast. What was Natsume planning?

"Screaming is useless. No one can hear you." Mikan felt Natsume's hair brush up her forehead. He was so close! What should she do?

"W...What are you going to do?" she asked, tears in her voice. She was scared! Who knew what this boy was capable of doing?

"You didn't wear your polka-dots today."

Mikan blushed a hundred shades of red. How did he know? Oh my goodness... He looked? He looked down _there_?

She screamed on top of her lungs. "NATSUME YOU BIG PERVERT! HOW CAN I BE A GOOD WIFE? YOU TOOK AWAY MY PURITY, YOU... YOU!"

"Heh." Mikan could almost see the smirk on Natsume's face. That baka hentai! Taking advantage of her when she's so helpless!

"LET. ME. GO!" Mikan shouted. "I'LL TELL HOTARU!"

"Shut up."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly, a little fire opened on top of their heads. Mikan could see Natsume's face, and nothing else, lighted up by the fire. His eyes were staring into hers, as mysterious as ever.

"You're wearing clothes," Mikan sighed in relief.

Natsume frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you did something weird to me. I'm relieved." Mikan gave a bright smile. Ah. Good old Mikan. No matter what bad thing befalls on her, she keeps on smiling.

Finally getting what she meant, Natsume looked deep into her eyes. "I'll do it now."

Multiple drops of sweat filled Mikan's pale face. "Eh?"

"I'll do it now," Natsume repeated, leaning his face into Mikan's. "I'll just close the fire..."

Pop.

The room was dark again.

She felt Natsume's mint breath on her face once more. It was closing in. Closing in. She felt it near her ears again. She shivered. "Here I go..." he muttered, his breath making every nerve in Mikan's body tingle. She felt something wet in her ears.

No.

No.

Nooooooo!

Silence.

Click.

Suddenly, light filled the whole room.

"What's going on here?"

Natsume and Mikan looked at the door's direction. Mikan yelped in relief after her vision was restored. They were in a clinic room after all.

It was Yuu, Ruka and Tsubasa. They had surprised looks on their faces when they saw Natsume arched on top of Mikan, their faces close to each other.

The three boys blushed shades of red.

"A-no..." Yuu began. "We'll be leaving now..." He started closing the door.

"MATTE! HELP ME! IIN-CHAN! TSUBASA-SEMPAI! RUKA-PYON! DON'T LEAVE!" shouted Mikan. Natsume climbed down the bed and Mikan suddenly ran to her sempai and hugged him.

"Tsubasa-sempaiiii!" she whined. The blue-haired boy smiled nervously, ruffling his kouhai's hair. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Natsume crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Ruka walked over to his friend. "Ne, Natsume. Are you okay?" He held his rabbit, looking over his friend with concern.

"Tsch."

"Did... anything happen?" the blonde boy asked. His eyes were clouding.

Natsume glared at Mikan's back and Mikan shivered at his look. She hugged her sempai tighter.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan pouted. "Natsume's a big pervert!" The boy blushed.

"How are you feeling, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked with concern. "You hit your head on your desk during math so hard; your forehead began bleeding…"

"Eh? It did?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Haii. Jinno-sensei asked Natsume-kun to bring you here in the clinic. He also said that you were to head to detention after class for falling asleep."

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan demanded with a pout. "Why did it have to be Natsume?"

"Che," Natsume muttered angrily.

"Well, he's your partner. And Imai-kun said that she didn't want to involve herself in the consequences you get for being an idiot." Yuu sweatdropped, remembering Hotaru's face as she said that.

"That Hotaru!"

"But Natsume-kun was nice enough to carry you all the way here," Yuu said, smiling at his loud friend.

"So that's why you saw them!" Mikan pointed accusingly at Natsume. "And then you took advantage of me!"

"You liked it anyway," Natsume shot back. Mikan frowned.

"What did he do to you, exactly?" Tsubasa asked, laughing a bit. "You seem so angry, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan blushed. "He's a pervert and he tried to do weird things."

"Weird? You're just ten year-olds. You can't mean _that_. Right?" Tsubasa gave Mikan and Natsume a questioning look.

Natsume didn't respond. Ruka blushed. Yuu sweatdropped.

"Mou!" Mikan hugged him again and another pair of waterfalls fell from her eyes. "Sempaiiiii..."

"There, there..." Tsubasa hugged back, giving Natsume and Ruka a sly look. "Tsubasa-sempai will make everything better..." he soothed in a fake tone. _That ought to teach the little kid_, Tsubasa thought with amusement.

Natsume gave Tsubasa an icy glare. Ruka scowled. Yuu wondered what was going on.

"Che. I wanted to make her cry. Who would do that with ugly, anyway?" Natsume said.

"Who're you calling ugly?" Mikan demanded.

"You. Idiot."

"Idiot."

"Idiot."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume. Natsume frowned.

"Well, since everything's better now, let's bring you kids back to class." Tsubasa was smiling, clearly amused at their exchange of opinions.

Mikan recovered at once and gave her sempai another smile. "Haii!"

---------------

Mikan was walking towards her dormitory when she spotted Natsume reading another RPG manga. She approached him.

"Ne, Natsume! Thank you for bringing me to the clinic this morning," she said with a bow.

Natsume gave her one look and went back to his manga. "Black-panties girl."

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**That was my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction, minna! How did you like it? I was a bit apprehensive to put this up since Natsume and Mikan are so young… but still, Natsume IS perverted at times.**

**You know the drill: comments, criticisms, canned peaches… leave anything behind. It would make me happy.**

**Seru-chan**

**Randomness: Ruka-pyon in a skirt means love! Rabu rabu Ruka-pyon! Kawaii desu!**


End file.
